Niebieskowłosa tajemnica/Królowa zemsty
26 odcinek serii Niebieskowłosa tajemnica. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Hermiona Vitaris *Sophie Adventure *Loren Rarity *Baljeet Tjinder *Mishti Patel *Buford Van Stomm *Amy Milton *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Irving Du Bois *Fineasz Flynn (trzeci wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher *Sadika *Ibrahim *Jeremi Rarity (tylko wspomniany) Opis Na drodze Ibrahima pojawia się pewna piękna, młoda niewolnica, która na zawsze zmieni jego życie. W tym czasie, Baljeet prosi Mishtii by udawała jego dziewczynę w celu wzbudzenia zazdrości w Izabeli. Hermiona chce porozmawiać ze swoją odpowiedniczką i doiwiedzieć się czegoś o swoich mocach. Loren i Ferb idą razem zjeść pizzę co wykorzystuje Amy, by zemścić się na kosmitce. Sophie motywuje wszystkich do odbudowy teleportu, nawet Fineasza i Ferba z trzeciego wymiaru. Fabuła Ibrahim szedł nerwowo po korytarzu. Sam nie wiedział w jakim celu. Jakaś dziwna siła kazała mu w środku nocy iść w kierunki harremu. Harrem to zbiór niewolnic należących do jednego mężczyzny. Kobiety należące do niego, miały jedno zadanie, zaspokajać jego „potrzeby” w łóżku. Mimo to, sam Ibrahim nigdy nie korzystał z tego przywileju. Najzwyczajniej w świecie, nie potrzebował kobiety do szczęścia, jednak tej nocy wszystko miało się zmienić. W pobliżu harremu spotkał jedną z niewolnic. Jej duże brązowe oczy zahipnotyzowały go. Wydawała mu się najpiękniejszą dziewczyną we wszechświecie. Miała długie brązowe włosy, jasną karnację, oraz niebieskie usta. Ubrana była w biało-niebieską suknię. Ta gdy tylko go zobaczyła ugięła kolana, jednak sama nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. -Jak masz na imię?-zapytał Ibrahim. -Sadika, panie. Chłopak podszedł do niej bliżej, podniósł jej wbity w ziemię wzrok na jego osobę. Na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Dobrze wiedziała co się w tym momencie dzieje. Jeżeli książę zakocha się w swojej niewolnicy, jej życie zmieni się na lepsze. Będzie wiodła wtedy życie prawdziwej sułtanki, a gdy jej książę stanie się Sułtanem, da jej wszystko czego ona potrzebuje. Ibrahim spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, po czym namiętnie ją pocałował. Tę noc spędzili razem w alkovie. -Czyli podoba ci się Izabela?-zapytała Mishtii, która przed chwilą wysłuchała opowieści Baljeeta. Oboje siedzieli pod drzewem pijąc sok jagodowy.-Nie widzę problemu. Po prostu jej to powiedz. -Widzisz, właśnie tu leży problem. Nie mogę jej tego powiedzieć, bo ona podkochuje się w Fineaszu. -W Fineaszu? A to nie był ten chłopak, który całował się z Hermioną? -Dokładnie ten. -Więc sprawa jest prosta. Najzwyczajniej w świecie ją pociesz. Ona poczuje się doceniona i odwzajemni twoje uczucia. -Wiesz, w zasadzie to miałem inny pomysł. -Czyli jaki? -Chciałem, żebyś udawała moją dziewczynę. Izabela będzie zazdrosna, zacznie ubiegać o moje względy, a potem... -To benadziejny pomysł Baljeet.-przerwała mu Mishtii.-Jeżeli nie jest tobą zainteresowana teraz, to nie będzie też gdy znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę. -Warto spróbować, prawda? Mihstii westchnęłęła, po czym spojrzała na niego z politowaniem i powiedziała: -Dobra, niech będzie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym spojrzał na Izabelę. W głowie układał już proces zbobycia jej serca. Hindus miał wysokie mniemanie. Jego pycha rosła wraz z zdobywaniem coraz lepszych wyników w nauce. W ostatnim roku szkolnym jego oceny były lepsze od słynnych braci Flynn-Fletcher. Miał więc być z czego dumny. Z swego rodzaju transu wyrwał go głos Mishtii. -To jak? -Ale co? -Kiedy chcesz zacząć udawawać mojego chłopaka? -Najlepiej od teraz. Chłopak objął ją. Ta poczuła w sobie dziwne ciepło. Co dziwne, podobało jej się to. Izabela spojrzała na nich ukratkiem oka, jednak ani trochę jej to nie ruszyło. Zamiast tego rozejrzała się po ogródku. Fineasza i Hermiony nie było. Dziewczyna posmutniała. Dobrze wiedziała, że są razem. Wiedziała, też że straciła swoją szansę. Loren spojrzała na Ferba ze zdziwieniem. Zauważyła, że jako jedyny z otoczenia nie pije napoju, a herbatę. Choć może to być dziwne, ją to zainteresowało. Usiadła obok niego po czym zapytała: -Czemu pijesz herbatę? -Bo lubię.-odpowiedział sucho Fletcher mieszając przy tym łyżeczką w filiżance. -A może jakieś konkrety?-Loren nie dawała za wygraną. -Słyszałaś o czymś takim jak tradycje kulturowe? -Wiem, ale w moich stronach dawno się ich nie praktykuje. Poza śpiewaniem przy ognisku. Pamiętam jak pierwszy raz złapałam za gitarę... to było świetne! -Potrafisz grać na gitarze? -A co? Myślałeś, że potrafię tylko zabijać? Fletcher roześmiał się. Nie znał Loren od tej strony. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ona kiedykolwiek podeszłaby do niego i zaczęła rozmowę. Kosmitka spojrzała za siebię. Nikt nie pracował. Ci co zostali w ogródku siedzieli i rozmawiali z kimś popijając sok. -Fin i Herma na randce? -Chyba tak. -Będziesz tu tak siedział, czy postawisz mi pizzę? Ferb spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. -Słuchaj, lubię cię, ale to chyba nam nie wyjdzie, więc... -Oh przestań!-dziewczyna wyglądała na oburzoną, a jednocześnie zdegustowaną.-Nie chcę być twoją dziewczyną! Mam po prostu ochotę na pizzę. -Więc dlaczego mam ci ją postawić? -Bo mam ochotę na pizzę, a nie mam forsy? Fletcher roześmiał się. Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem po czym oboje poszli do pizzerii. Przez całą drogę rozmawiali o muzyce, to był ich wspólny temat. Amy patrzyła gniewnie w stronę Buforda, który coraz szybciej oddalał się od niej. Była wściekła. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że on jako pierwszy jej nie uległ. Postanowiła powrócić do ogródka i pomóc w naprawie teleportu, jednak coś innego przykuło jej uwagę. Po drugiej stronie ulicy dostrzegła Loren i Ferba. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego. Zwyczajnie rozmawiali, jednak czego nie można podkręcić technologią XXI wieku? Blondynka natychmiast wyjęła telefon z kieszeni po czym zrobiła zdjęcie. Po dodaniu odpowiednich efektów wyglądali jakby trzymali się za ręce. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się chytrze po czym powiedziała do siebie; -To już twój koniec Loren. Po tych słowach spojrzała na oddalającego się Buforda. Natychmiast ruszyyła za nim. Nie zajęło jej dużo czasu. Zawsze była dobra w sporcie, a w bieganiu wprost najlepsza. -Buford, zaczekaj! -Czego ode mnie chcesz? Dziewczyna spojrzała w prawą stronę. Gdy dostrzegła, iż Loren i Ferba nie ma w pobliżu pokazała mu zdjęcie. -Jak widzisz twoja Loren nie jest taka jak myślisz. Buford wpatrywał się na zdjęcie z wielkimi oczami. Fakt, Loren nie była jego dziewczyną, więc nie mógł nic od niej wymagać. Mimo to na widok Loren trzymającej Ferba za rękę dostawał białej gorączki. Miał nadzieję, że ona odwzajemnia jego uczucia i że prędzej czy później zostaną parą. W tym momencie czuł nienawiść do Fletchera. -Gdzie oni teraz są?-zapytał wpatrzony w komurkę Van-Stomm. -Nie mam pojęcia.-mówiąc to, dziewczyna włączyła wygaszacz po czym schowała telefon do kieszeni.-Ale lepiej ją sobie odpuść. Na świecie jest wiele ładniejszych dziewczyn. Chłopak całkowicie zignorował jej słowa. Zamiast tego pomyślał trochę po czym oświadczył. -To nie możliwe. Nie zrobiłaby tego. Nie czekając na jej reakcje pobiegł do ogródka trzeciowymiarowych Fineasza i Ferba. -Loren i Ferb nie mogą być razem.-mówił do siebie, czym starał się uspokoić.-Nie pasują do siebie. On jest spokojny i trzymający się z boku, a ona to jego całkowite przeciwieństwo. Nie byli by udaną parą. Fineasz i Hermiona wychodzili z lodziarni w poszukiwaniu trzeciowymiarowej Hermiony Vitaris. Niebieskowłosa próbowała domyśleć się w którym miejscu najchętniej mogłaby przebywać jej odpowiedniczka. Od razu wykreśliła dom. Sama nie lubiła tam przebywać. Złapała swojego chłopaka za rękę. Z nim zawsze czuła się pewnie, dodawał jej odwagi. Podobne uczucia czuła będąc z Selimem. Na znalezienie trzeciej Hermiony nie potrzeba było dużo czasu. Już z daleka słychać było kłótnię Izabeli i Hermiony. -To wszystko twoja wina!-krzyczała Izabela.-Ty niczego nie potrafisz zrobić dobrze?! Vitorówna patrzyła na nią tak, jakby chciała ją zabić. Nieznosiła gdy ktoś podnosił na nią głos. W przeciwieństwie do swojej odpowiedniczki potrafiła się postawić i nie pozwalała nikomu się dręczyć. -Uważaj do kogo mówisz, Iza! -Uważaj, bo się wystraszę. Co mi niby zrbisz? -Nie zapominaj kim jestem i jakie mam możliwości. Ton jej głosu przestraszył Shapirównę bardziej niż by krzyczała. Milly i Sophie odsunęły się o kilka kroków dalej, aż ostatecznie wróciły do domów. Vitorówna mierzyła Izabelę wzrokiem po czym przycisnęła ją do ściany.-To ja jestem tu najsilniejsza co czyni mnie lepszą od ciebie. Po tych słowach puściła ją. Czarnowłosa spojrzała na nią nienawistnie, po czym dumnym krokiem wróciła do domu. Pierwszowymiarowa Hermiona patrzyła na odpowiedniczkę z podziwem. Sama nigdy nie byłaby na tyle odważna, by przycisnąć kogoś do muru, w dosłownym sensie. -Poczekaj tu na mnie.-powiedziała do Flynna po czym podeszła do swojej odpowiedniczki. -Wow...-powiedziała trzecia Hermiona na widok swojej odpowiedniczki. -Cześć.-przywitała się uroczo-Mogę ci zadać kilka pytań? -Ty... ty wyglądasz... -Tak, bo jestem tobą. Pochodzę z innego wymiaru. -Jaki inny wymiar? -To bardziej skomplikowane. Tak, czy inaczej pomożesz mi?\ -Jasne.-odpowiedziała ciągle zszokowana Vitorówna.-Ale w czym mam ci pomóc? -No bo... widzisz, ja się niedawno dowiedziałam, że moja moc to coś więcej niż kontrolowanie pogody i przez przypadek zaatakowałam Izabelę. -Zaatakowałaś Izę? No to brawo! -Strasznie się z tym czuję. -Przyzwyczaisz się. Wiesz, ja bardzo lubię popisywać się swoją mocą. Dzięki temu wszyscy mnie szanują. -A nauczysz mnie? -Ciebie rodzice nie nauczyli? -Rodzice? -No tak. Moi są po rozwodzie, ale dobrze się dogadują głównie ze względu na mnie i Ferba. -Fajnie...-po tych słowach Hermiona spuściła wzrok. Zawse zazdrościła tym, którzy wychowywali się w pełnych rodzinach. Nawet jeżeli rodzice jej odpowiedniczki są po rozwodzie, to ona ich bardzo dobrze znała i byli przy niej. Ona nigdy nie miała tego szczęścia. -Mam rozumieć, że nie potrafisz nawet tego?-mówiąc to wyprostowała rękę, po czym wydobył się z nich błękitny blask. -Wow....-Hermiona nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie nic więcej. Była oczarowana tym widokiem. Miała wrażenie, że małe niebieskie promyczki tańczą specjalnie dla niej. Po chwili trzeciowymirawowa niebieskowłosa złożyła swoją dłoń w pięść, po czym blask zniknął. -I jak? -To było....-dziewczynie ciężko było dobrać słowa. Szukała w głowie odpowiedniego wyrażenia, jednak nic nie oddawało jej zachwytu. -Epickie? -Tak! Epickie, niesamowite, wspaniałe, cudowne, przegenialne, bajeczne, magiczne... -Dobra, starczy! Zazwyczaj uwielbiam jak mnie ludzie komplemętują, ale to już drobna przesada. -Nauczysz mnie tego? -Nie potrafisz? Pierwsza Hermiona jedynie pokręciła głową, na co jej odpowiedniczka odrzekła z poczuciem wyższości. -Więc cię nauczę. -Serio to dla mnie zrobisz? -Tak, tylko...-tu spojrzała na Flynna stojącego z tyłu. Na jej twarzy widniał wyraźny niesmak. -Przeszkadza ci Fineasz? -Jestem w szoku, że ty go tolerujesz. Jest niski, wkurzający, irytujący, lizusowaty... -To mój chłopak. Trzeciowymiarowa czerwonooka spojrzała na swoją odpowiedniczkę jak na wariatkę. -Chodzisz z tym oblesiem? -Nie jest obleśny. -Jest i to bardzo. Dziwne, według zasady alternatywnych wymiarów, ja powinnam chodziż z moim Flynnem, albo ty powinnaś podkochiwać się w swoim Brandonie. -Jak to w Brandonie? -Nie nasz go? Poznałam go na wakacjach. Był taki uroczy i zarazem szalony. Trochę jak ja. -Nie znam go.-skłamała Vitorówna, po czym jak najszybciej zmieniła temat.-To jak? -Chętnie cię naucze, ale bez niego. -Czemu? Przecież to nie jest Fineasz, którego znasz. -Po prostu go nie trawię. Jego nieobecność, to mój warunek. Wchodzisz w to, czy nie? Mówiąc to podała jej rękę czekając na reakcę. Pierwoszowymiarowa Hermiona spojrzała najpierw na Fineasza, potem na swoją odpowiedniczkę. Po chwili podała jej rękę po czym oświadczyła: -Zgoda. Po tych słowach obie poszły w kierunku domu trzeciej Hermiony zostawiając Fineasza samego. Ten bez większych namysłów wrócił do reszty. -Pamiętam jak nauczyłem się grać na akordeonie.-opowiadał Ferb jednocześniej jedząc pizzę.-Tata był strasznie dumny. -Fajnie.-skomentowała sucho Loren, po czym odbiegła gdzieś myślami.-Ze mnie ojciec nigdy nie był. -Z takiej córki musiał być.-Fletcher spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem na co ta roześmiała się. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że zaufałaby komu kolwiek, a od czasu przyjazdu na Ziemię nie ma problemu z otworzeniem się na innych. Zmieniała się i dobrze o tym wiedziała. -Jak widać nie znasz mojego ojca. Dla niego liczyły się jedynie bitwy i zdobywanie nowych rang. -Może po prostu nie umiał tego okazać. -Nie ważne. Mam do ciebie pytanie, ty jesteś bratem Hermiony? -Tak gdzieś od tygodnia. Dziewczyna poraz kolejny roześmiała się. -Nie myślałeś nad poznaniem swojej biologicznej matki? -Nie. Po co miałbym poznawać kogoś kto miał mnie całe życie gdzieś. Poza tym ja już mam matkę. -Ale to nie ona cię urodziła. -I tak jest lepsza od mojej biologicznej matki. Pzatym nie chce mi się o tym gadać.-po tych słowach chłopak podparł brodę o stolik i z uśmiechem kontynuował.-A opowiesz mi coś o sobie? -Nie ma mowy. Już i tak za bardzo się otworzyłam, więc nie licz na nic więcej. -Ale ja bardzo lubię gadać z ludźmi o ich prywatnym życiu, a jak już weszliśmy na ten temat,to co u ciebie i Buforda? -Nic. A co miałoby się dzieć? -Nie kapnął się jeszcze, że go okłamujesz? -Skąd wiesz? -Daj spokój, już z daleka widać, że jesteście rodzeństwem. -Jesteśmy, aż tak podobni? -Jak w charakterze tak i w wyglądzie. -A myślisz, że Buford wie? -Raczej nie, ale zastanawia mnie czemu go okłamujesz. -Nie mogę tak od razu rzucić mu się w ramiona i powiedzieć;”Tak, chcę”. Chcę się przekonać, czy będzie rywalizować o moje względy. -I jak ci to wyszło? -Źle. Ani razu nie widziałam w nim zazdrości. -Serio? Ja codziennie widzę jak posyła mordercze spojrzenie Jeremiemu. Jakby chciał go zabić. -Mówisz serio?-zapytała z nadzieją Loren. -Pewnie, ale na twoim miejscu przerwał bym to, bo obawiam się, że Buford może go nawet zabić. Kosmitka ponownie zaśmiała się, po czym spojrzała na Fletchera z uśmiechem -Dzięki. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej. Oboje nigdy nie spodziewali się tego, że będą dla siebie przyjaciółmi. Miły nastrój przerwał Buford, który wściekle wparował do pizzeri. -Loren?! Ferb?! -Buford! Co ty wyprawiasz?-Loren była całkowicie zdezorientowana. -Co ja wyprawiam?! Czemu umawiasz się z Ferbem?! -Nie umawiam się. Poza tym nie widzę problemu. Nie zdradzam cię, bo nie jesteśmy jeszcze razem. -Nie jesteśmy i już nigdy nie będziemy.-Już nie krzyczał. W jego głosie można było usłyszeć jedynie smutek.-Lece. Nie będę wam przeszkadzać. Gdy już prawie wychodził, kosmitka zatrzymała go. -Buford, poczekaj.-chłopak spojrzał w jej stronę. Ona podeszła do niego po czym kontynuowała.-Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Ja cię okłamałam. -Jak to? -Jeremi to mój brat. Chciałam, żebyś był o mnie zazdrosny. -Brawo.-powiedział sarkastycznie Van Stomm-Udało ci się. Byłem cholernie zazdrosny. Byłem gotów zabić dla ciebie, ale wiesz co? To już minęło. -Ale Buford chcesz przekreślić to co mogło między nami być, przez jedno kłamstwo? -Tak. Właśnie dlatego nie chcę cię więcej znać. Amy miała rację. Loren całkowicie zatkało. Jeszcze nigdy od nikogo nie usłyszała czegoś takiego. Nie czekając długo, Buford wyszedł. Dopiero wtedy Raritówna dostrzegła iż spojrzenia wszystkich skupione są na niej. -Przepraszam, Loren.-wtrącił Ferb, jednak ona nie zwróciła na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Wyszła na zewnątrz, jednak drogę do oddalającego się Buforda zastawiła jej Amy. -A ty dokąd?-zapytała z wyższością blondynka. -Przepuść mnie. -Buford już za tobą nie skaczę? Ojej, jak przykro. -Ty. To wszystko przez ciebie! -Oczywiście, że przeze mnie. Widzisz, mówiłam, że jestem królową zemsty. -Dobra ludzie, ruszać się!-oznajmiła donośnym tonem Sophie podnosząc się z miejsca.-Słońce zachodzi, a ja chcę wrócić do naszego wymiaru przed zmrokiem. -Ale jak sobie poradzimy bez Fineasza i Ferba?-zapytał Irving siedzący obok niej. -Po co nam oni, skoro jestem ja? Nie tylko oni potrafią zrobić coś z niczego. -Dasz sobie radę sama?-zapytała Izabela. -No bo miałam nadzieję, że mi pomożecie, ale skoro nie.-tu spojrzała na trzeciowymiarowych braci Flynn-Fletcher, którzy od dłuższego czasu stali z boku. -My?-zapytał Fineasz.-My nie umiemy... -Wszyscy tak gadają jak im się nie chce. Wszyscy przestać się obijać i słuchać mnie! -Ale my nie potrafimy.-mówił dalej Flynn. -Ale jesteście jak Fineasz i Ferb z naszego wymiaru.-wtrąciła Mishtii.-Na pewno dacie radę! -A ja wam pomogę.-wtrącił Fineasz stojący w progu.-Wspólnymi siłami na pewno uda nam się naprawić teleporter. -Nareszcie ktoś mnie słucha!-krzyknęła uradowana Sophie po czym ramieniem objęła Irvinga.-To jak okularnik, pomożesz mi? -Tobie?Zawsze. Kategoria:Odcinki